


[Podfic] The Boys of Summer

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Lifeguard John, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smut, Snogging, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock meet the first time during the summer of 1992 in Bournemouth - John is a lifeguard, earning money during his gap year before he goes to medical school. Sherlock has been dragged along on a final family holiday before he goes to Cambridge. They meet, and it's the most interesting thing that's happened to either of them the entire summer.</p><blockquote class="userstuff">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em>He’s a bit of an oddity, this beautiful boy with his bucketful of jellyfish, but John likes him immensely. Proud and defiant and brilliant. John grins at him and gently swirls a stick through the bucket of jellies, watching them pulse and float through the water.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em>“You’re not wrong. You’re amazing, in fact. I’m John Watson. Would you like to go, maybe get something to eat?”</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em>The boy grins, a bright, lopsided smile that makes John’s heart skip a beat. “The name’s Sherlock Holmes. And I’d love to.”</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boys of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772180) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



Length: 44:28

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/esmdbktrgze0qu7/The+Boys+of+Summer.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/boys-of-summer-0) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Brothers On a Hotel Bed (acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp5yvh8eJds) \- Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
